


堕落的人

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing





	堕落的人

三

前一晚在大雨中那场强行讨要的混乱的缠绵，以及迷乱中的担惊受怕、愧疚和自责，最终还是将忒休斯击倒了。

他发起了高烧。当纽特拿着水和药进来时，他正在床上昏睡着。纽特捧起他的脸，吻开那对因缺水而干裂的嘴唇，用舌头把药送进他的嘴里，和着水小心翼翼地舔弄着，让药片滑入喉咙。伺候意识模糊的病人不容易，期间忒休斯曾半梦半醒地抗拒着他喂药的行为，也许是梦里也在被迫重复昨夜的荒唐，他张开了嘴却摇着头想躲避这个类似接吻的行为。被阻挠的纽特为了让他安静下来，轻轻扯咬着他的下唇。

忒休斯重新坠入到昏睡中，脑袋沉重地垂在纽特的臂弯里，发出浑浊而缓慢的呼吸声。

这让纽特突然意识到，他已经很久没有见到熟睡中的忒修斯了。从八岁那年他不再被允许睡在忒休斯的床上开始，他之后所见都是梦中绮念，少年时期兴奋忐忑的遗梦，青年时期隐晦阴暗的欲念，忒休斯永远是他那里最夺目也最致命的主角。

他的迷惘，他的热情，他最深沉的绝望。全都名为忒休斯。

纽特悄悄爬上床，像他小时候那样，钻进他们曾经共享的被窝里，手臂环住他体温过高的哥哥，鼻尖抵在了他的后颈，像所有王国的首领，轻嗅着占有地，确认自己的主权。他的王国里只有两个人。

国王沉浸在滚烫的美梦中，终于睡了这些天以来的第一个好觉。而组成他全部梦境的那个人却悄悄收敛了呼吸声，他感受着扑在后颈上的热气和压在腹部上的力度，心脏沉入一片绮丽的沼泽。

沼泽里混杂着欣喜与龌龊，阳光下的每个泡沫都是他所有美好的念想和污秽的渴望。

 

梦中的纽特突然回到了十三岁。倘若八岁的夏天只是这出剧目的序幕，那么十三岁的寄宿学校的夜晚，则是正式的开端，所有的矛盾在这一刻开始生长出错综复杂的线索，一团乱麻，纠缠着把所有人的命运拉扯向了注定的结局。

十三岁的少年在深夜中睁开眼睛，裤裆里满是温凉湿滑的触感，他有些难为情，小幅度地弓起身体，试图让这种触感离自己的皮肤远一点，他把脸埋进被子里，满脑子都是梦里的画面，他的哥哥，在一片白玫瑰花丛里对他微笑，他每一寸皮肤仿佛都是乳白的花瓣组成的，纽特抚摸着，指尖上全是光滑又柔绒的触感。

他看到忒休斯伸手从旁边的花枝上扯下一片花瓣放入嘴里。

“纽特，你不想尝尝吗？”忒休斯笑着把花瓣喂给他。

甜蜜而芬芳，纽特不知道那是嘴唇还是花瓣的味道，总之他追随着，舔舐着，咀嚼着，和哥哥拉扯着倒在花丛里，在无措和喜悦中尽情品尝着。

少年呆呆地回忆几分钟前的梦境，心里燃烧起一股恍然大悟后的兴奋和狂喜。他突然有了一种归途中的倦鸟才会有的力量，在昏沉的天空下，疲惫机械的翅膀充斥着前所未有的活力，他被这股心头火烧得开始等不及圣诞回家的日子。尽管那个家曾让他倍感诡秘和压抑，但是现在在他眼里，那里盛放着一屋子最温柔甜蜜的洁白玫瑰。

他的哥哥就是这座花园的主人。这个主人正坐在花丛里等他，爱他，接受他。

 

纽特怀揣着这份雀跃的秘密，拿到了学校里最优秀的学业成绩，尽管他不善言辞，但他无可挑剔的成绩反而让他的沉默寡言成为了一种绅士的典范，公学里的教师毫不担心斯卡曼德家唯一的公子将在日后成为一个优秀的人。

 

一夜长大的少年终于盼到了放假。日渐长开的的少年人的身体让他和几个月前又不一样了，可是在忒休斯眼里，自己的弟弟依旧一只毛茸茸的小动物，尤其是当他主动过来拥抱他的时候，有些杂乱的头发拥在他的耳侧，简直像一只迷路许久终于找到家的小狗。纽特的身高刚刚超过他的肩膀，垫着脚想够到他，鼻尖一下一下地蹭到他的衣领。

实际上这些年的萦绕在纽特心头的怪异感又如同森林的浓雾那样弥漫上来了，当他看到父亲和忒休斯并肩站在门口等他的时候。但他无暇顾及，每个无人夜晚中积蓄下来的力量促使他奔向哥哥，却闻到了不属于忒休斯的气味。这不是什么能够用语言具体描述出来的变化，但还是被他敏感地察觉到了。他愣愣地松开忒休斯，才站直了，向立在一旁的父亲低头问好。

 

晚餐的饭桌上，一家人围坐着享用美食。纽特一反常态地主动说起在学校的见闻，话不多，但是语气里透着快乐，目光从未离开就坐在自己对面的忒修斯，眼里闪闪发光。

“我想，我以后会去剑桥。”

他想了一想，又问：“其实我一直不明白，你为什么没有去大学，你的成绩一直是学校里最好的。”

忒修斯脸上闪过一丝疑虑，他掩饰着喝了一口红酒，“这个……”

“你可以跟我一起去。”纽特有些腼腆地低了一下头，随后又带上满脸坚定与渴望地对着忒修斯说道：“我是说，我们以后可以一起去剑桥，我记得你以前说过你也……”

“纽特，你哥哥不能去。”一直坐在上首，不说话只是看着他们交流的父亲突然开口，从沙哑的喉咙里挤出几个词。

被打断的纽特试图从忒休斯脸上找到答案。但忒休斯只是有些局促地回避了他的视线，自顾自地切着牛排。

一家三口沉默了下来。

纽特放弃了对话，他开始对付餐盘里的食物，但仍然时不时抬起眼皮去看忒休斯。他控制不住自己，也不想去控制，尤其在牵肠挂肚几个月后，现在他发现自己每一个能与外界接触的感官都在渴望着自己的哥哥。

上首突然传来一声餐刀划过瓷盘的刺耳声。桌面上银烛台的烛光一晃一晃，给坐在桌首的男人的脸上投下一阵阵不确定的阴影。

 

餐桌上所产生的令人不愉快的困惑一直影响着纽特的心情。他回到自己的卧室，开始沉思那些究竟是什么，以致于当忒休斯出现在卧室门口时，他甚至没有注意到，只是盯着台灯下的木纹发呆。

虽然离晚饭过去已经有一段时间了，可到底没到晚上入睡的时间，忒休斯却是裹着一身睡袍出现，要知道在斯卡曼德家里有古板严苛的着装习惯，只有在睡觉的时候才会换上睡衣，平时即使再休闲也绝不会披着睡袍走来走去。忒休斯就这么装扮奇怪地过来了，本身设计得宽松的衣领被他高高围在脖子上，他看起来很犹豫，手中捧着一个缎带扎好的盒子。

“这是爸爸送给你的礼物。”他没有踏进卧室，放下盒子就要离开，却被纽特叫住了。

“忒休斯，到底怎么了？”纽特走过来牵住他的袖子，发出疑问。

“你回来了，我跟你爸爸都很高兴。”

纽特还没来得及细想这句话里措辞的含义，忒休斯已经抽开手准备离开了。纽特突然对他的再三回避有些生气，他抓住忒休斯的肩膀，虽然他的力气不足以与已是成年人的忒修斯抗衡，但足够造成一阵混乱，紧紧围裹的衣领在挣脱时松开了，纽特清清楚楚看见了藏在衣领下雪白的皮肤上，印着新鲜的红痕。

忒休斯在他的注视下落荒而逃，纽特甚至在他转身逃跑时，在垂动的睡衣下摆间看见一道滑下的液体的痕迹。

他当然知道那是什么。

一切就这么大大方方地摆在了眼前，解释了他所有的困惑。纽特木然地走出房间，他站在二楼的楼梯边，隔着楼梯扶手看到父亲同样穿着睡衣正坐在楼下的沙发上看报纸。父亲抬起头，问他是否喜欢他的礼物。

“喜欢。”

这对血亲父子就这么隔着老远的距离，互相对视着。直到父亲折起报纸，走上楼梯来。他手指上戴着古老的族徽戒指，上面那只尾巴粗壮的蝾螈图腾在灯光下反射着幽幽的光泽。

身材高大的父亲来到纽特跟前，阴影笼罩着少年。纽特再次看到了那双禁锢着绿叶的琥珀眼睛，那双里面燃烧着死物的眼睛。

“回去休息吧。”父亲说着，走到走廊尽头，打开了他与忒休斯同住的房间的门。

 

这个冬天，纽特会看见自己的哥哥忒休斯坐在琴凳上弹钢琴。他会看见自己的父亲在哥哥弹琴时从背后半拥着他四手联弹。纽特不想面对，他躲在门后，又忍不住去关注正在发生的任何一个动静。琴音又变回了单调的一个人的旋律，神经末梢的丛林里传来一阵潮湿的好奇和痒意，支使着纽特悄悄探出头去。

他看见父亲直起身的背影，双手在腰部动作着，解开了皮带扣。但他没有进一步动作，只是弯下腰把头凑在忒休斯的颈边。

忒休斯仰起了头颅，喉结突起优美的形状，修长的颈部线条从领口延伸出来，没于褐色的短发和通红的耳垂之间。即使如此，忒休斯的双手依然在琴键上奏着美妙的曲子，只不过清脆的琴音渐渐有了一种被封在粘膜里的潮湿感，泥泞，缠绵，像正在接吻时流出的唾液。他修长的成年身体，顺从地坐在父亲腿上，衬衣下摆被扯了出来，让对方的手探进来。他闭上眼喘气，身体随着被施与在敏感处的每一下刺激而扭动着，起伏着，喉咙像被棉花糖塞住了，痛苦又柔软的哀吟，却坚持要把话说完。

“纽特……纽特还在家里……”

“他不在。”父亲对他耳语，“至少不在大厅里。”

他正躲在墙后面观察着。

不过这句话没有说出来，他只是小声鼓励着忒休斯：“弹下去。如果琴声停下来，纽特或许就会来找你了。”

琴音逐渐紊乱、错音，断断续续，颠三倒四的乐符，极力忍耐着砸在钢琴上的重音，最后归于平静。

低沉的喘息，高亢的呻吟，全程伴着琴声。

 

“你其实想让他看到，对不对？”父亲把玩着忒休斯耷拉下来的性器，刚才为了不在琴键上留下痕迹，忒休斯在最后关头仍记得费力地用衣物遮挡。老斯卡曼德在他耳边呢喃：“你看出他的意思了。你也明白，他不能毁在你的手上。”

老斯卡曼德必须让自己不省心的小儿子知道心思应该放在哪儿，而不是沉溺在背德的激情当中。他对唯一的儿子寄予厚望，这份厚望不该被他手中这个故作纯洁实则放荡的男性维纳斯给破坏了。

“去把自己收拾一下。”他拍了拍坐在他大腿上的那对透红结实的软肉，发出两声脆响。

 

 

tbc


End file.
